spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thecrazyspacesoviet/New United Soviet Socialist Republic
The New United Soviet Socialist Republic is a new Nation that has come out of a short revolution (just say it was 5 months) In Russia,. After many complaints about war, politics, income inequality, etc. The people decided to form a revolution to make a National reform. After the 2nd Bolshevik revolution ended with the Bolshevik takeover of Moscow, The New United Soviet Socialist Republic was born. (NUSSR) This is not to be confused with the USSR, which was led by a monsterous leader and had a terrible National economy. The NUSSR is proud to state it's status and value in the world. Stretching from Czechia to East Siberia to Arabia. Setting Government Economy Military Allies Enemies Conflicts Government The NUSSR is a Socialist Republic (hence the name) led by President Dimitry Dovisky. Laws are made by a board of chairmen who represent the people. Executive orders are done by the leader and the board cannot bypass an executive order (it takes a long time to make one). There is a court system similar to those of Eastern European countries that garuntees fair trial for those convicted. The capital of The NUSSR is in Moscow. There is a unique form of government that the New Union uses: It is a Strict Democratic Socialism that some call "Modern Socialism". It has been adapted to keep all the benifits of Communist governmental style while leaving room for a large economy. This ensures that the NUSSR can maintain it's "Superpower" status while keeping the population satisfied. Wage gaps depend on the region or city you live in. Wage gaps are normally at the lowest level in the New Union's industrial areas, while higher wage gaps are found in Cities and other areas where Science and Office jobs are found. Economy Though a Socialist government that gears towards high business control the NUSSR has a strong industrial economy; Being an industrial superpower comparable to China. With large exports of Steel, Oil, Stalinium, Timber, Uranium, and Methane (Methane is found in large quantities in the tundras of Siberia). With a large and growing Industry unemployment is at a mere 3.2%, Nothing compared to most Right-wing Capitalist countries with similar industrial size. Military The military of the NUSSR shall be as great as that of the former Russian Federation and USSR. Hoping to once again be the strongest power in the world. The NUSSR has a military budget of 75 billion USD (for you capitalist pigdogs out there). Most of the military budget goes to rocket research as of the past Russian nations. The NUSSR has one of the strongest land forces in the world. And the strongest Armored force in the world. (I know CommanderOz FSC is OP but buts settle that Russia always had a lot of tanks like RL) The navy is currently at a small size but is growing. There is also a large Nuclear Submarine program that has put a Submarine in almost any body of water you can think of. The NUSSRs space fleet is also lacking but is put is top priority and growing fast. Alliances The New United Soviet Socialist Republic is currently in a National alliance called the International Cooperative Space Defense Union(ICSDU). Originally meant for defense outside Earth but now has different goals. The ICSDU currently has 11 Nation/Agencies and is still open for more members. The NUSSR is open to join any other alliances but will avoid any Right-wing alliances due to fear of external manipulation. being rewritten to fit more details Category:Blog posts